Training the new Zanpakuto
by godofhisownstories
Summary: Ichigo, the title, no longer one shot, discontinued
1. Chapter 1

Disclimer : no i don't own bleach and the characters.

Just a way to get the last leaf of the god tree of my mind for now, might be a one-shot or not.

Story happened shortly after Ichigo regained his Zanpakuto by Oetsu Nimaiya, he trained using Jinzen.

**Training the new Zanpakuto**

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Ichigo's Inner World.

Ichigo woke up in his inner world, feeling similar to the sideways world he grown fond of. Extending his sense to find Zangetsu he found one of them near the building he just woke up at.

**"Yo... Long time no see, King" **said a being Ichigo once thought as an invader, but came to acknowledge it as himself. The Zanpakuto spirit sat on top of a skyscraper, looking exactly like him, the only difference is the reversed colour.

"Where's the other Zangetsu?" asked Ichigo.

**"Che, no fun... He's in the other room, preparing your** **training."** seeing the puzzled looks Ichigo gave him he explained a bit

**"Look, i don't mind sharing names with him, but he's still another part of you. i gotta train you whats mine and then he'll train you whats him, capice? By the way since you decided to acknowledge us as Zangetsu you're going to call me 'Shiro' "**

"Still the motor mouth you once was?" Ichigo taunted him as he gripped his large clever-like sword, ready to 'learn.'

**"And you're still that smartass. don't you think because you acknowledge me means i will in return, ****_Ichigo. _****I am not like the other Zanpakuto."** said Shiro grinning this time. In flash of light he produced his true form, the large hollow Khyber knife, and swing it towards Ichigo.

**"GETSUGA TENSHO!"** screamed the hollow part of Zangetsu as his blade create a large arc of energy, burning their way to devour Ichigo. Ichigo in return screamed the same move, creating an equal destructive power. The techniques collided and cancel each others, resulting in big explosion that destroy much of the building they stand on.

**"NICE ONE ICHIGO! LETS HAVE SOME MORE!"** said the white being, his voice thick with blood lust. He sent to ichigo barrage of slash, each of them countered perfectly by ichigo's. After a while the stalemate seem to bore shiro. He Flash stepped back to his original position, his right hand on his face.

**"Time for your lesson Ichigo, don't die"** said shiro before donning his mask, similar to ichigo's but inverted in colour. His speed doubled, in a mere 1/10th of a second he already in front of Ichigo, his hand on Ichigo's face. He threw Ichigo to a building, similar to how he did it to Ichigo 3 years ago. Ichigo seeing himself losing immediately bring out his second sword, a trench knife which embody his quincy power.

**"Ah ah ah, not now" **said shiro in a sing-song tune, the sword disappeared from Ichigo's hand and reappear in Shiro's. Shiro threw the blade away, leaving Ichigo dumbfounded and pissing Shiro off.

**"You're suppose to training MY power JACKASS!" **said the spirit angrily before performing his barrage of sword slash, leaving ichigo with little time to react.

After a while Ichigo realized how idiot he was, he activated his own mask, the white mask with black strips which looked like X.

**"Nice"** Hollow Ichigo grinned, he put two of his finger in front of him and focusing his reiatsu, forming a cero.

**"Learn this!"** the hollow screamed as he let go of the energy, made them into a red beam of energy with destructive power exceeding his getsuga tensho, Ichigo wouldn't be able to survive the attack, if he didn't instinctively clash it with a wordless getsuga tensho.

"HOW AM I SUPPOSE TO LEARN THAT YOU DUMBASS!" screamed ichigo, frustated by the spirit's behaviour.

**"You said it before that you are me, right?"** teased the manifestation of his hollow power. The words pierced Ichigo's brain like a stab to his heart, suddenly he had a flashback when the hollow fought the vizards and when he fought Ulquiorra.

A light bulb shined brightly inside Ichigo's head. Ichigo was so energized by the idea he used shunpo and start pushing back his zanpakuto spirit, his killing intent reeks from his body. The zanpakuto spirit was very suspicious of Ichigo's renewed vigor, the attacks were very strong and when Ichigo did this with eyes as firm as that, it means he had a plan. He knew he was supposed to be more on defense, but Shiro's pride was too big that he decided to use big move again in order to break his spirit. He still planned to be the king if the current one sucked after all.

Stepping back he charged his cero, pointing it at Ichigo. he charge it long enough for even his own skin to blister from contact with the unruly technique. As the hollow finished charging Ichigo held his hand on his mask which cracked a bit. The Hollow thought it as his chance quickly fire the cero, intent on defeating Ichigo once and for all.

Ichigo in burst of speed appeared in front of his Zanpakuto, his Sword as a makeshift shield for defense against the cero's destructive power, while his mask-mouth opened, revealing a red orb of doom. t

Turns out the reason Ichigo's mask cracked was because Ichigo already charging a cero inside his mask and making it as small as he could. The mask cracked from the pulse of energy and Ichigo had to usedhis hand to repair the mask.

he advanced towards shiro as fast as he could then fire it to the hollow's face, in an instant a big blast of red light erupted, the explosion leaving nothing in its wake.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

-Meanwhile in another part of the skycrapers world-

Zangetsu was deciding how to teach Ichigo blut when he saw a red light from afar. immediately he sprinted there full speed, knowing how impulsive the hollow can be.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"man i can't believe you survive that" said Ichigo lying on his back, panting. Half of his shihakushō vaporized from the last attack. beside him lie Shiro, with burned face and his body having scorch marks everywhere, his top shihakushō completely burned off, leaving him only with his pants.

**"I can't believe you can cook that kind of shit,you crazy fuck"** said Shiro panting. Like Ichigo, He wasn't sure how he survived it.

"I learn from the best" said Ichigo grinning similar to the spirit's.

**"Fair enough" **said the being as Zangetsu towered above them, shooking his head.

to be continued...?

Half assed ending yes? well its not like it will continue. or maybe. or maybe not. oh well.


	2. Chapter 2

I decided to post two chapters, may or may not continue the story

Training The New Zanpakuto Chapter 2 : Fullbring revisited

_"Ichigo, Enough"_ the manifestation of Ichigo's quincy power stopped him mid fight.

"You sure? I can still go on" Ichigo told him, lowering his quincy blade. It's a strict policy for the zanpakuto spirits that Ichigo will not to combine their power until He had mastered their respective power and judging by how successful his shinigami-hollow power training was, Ichigo had a long way to go.

_"No... I have no doubt in your stamina, but up until now you haven't realized my true power"_ said Zangetsu as he stick his reishi broadsword to the nearest wall,discard his cloak, then proceed to roll back his sleeves.

"True power? You're my quincy power, aren't you?" Ichigo asked back before his attention shifted to the symbols on Zangetsu's forearms.

The right one was understandable, a black-bluish quincy pentagram adorned with blut vene-like pattern. The confusing thing was the left forearms, A black skull with large X behind similar to his shinigami badge, then as if on cue the mark glowed green and on Zangetsu's left hand were his old fullbring blade.

_"This, Ichigo is how I can use your shinigami power"_ zangetsu lifted his left arm and swing it to his left, unleashing an arc of energy that cut the skycraper beside the one they stand on.

**"Now I wish i have a camera"** Shiro was above Zangetsu standing upside down(In a sideways world, what the fuck), laughing his ass off at Ichigo's dumbfounded face.

"Shut up, " said Ichigo annoyed, It wasn't like he knew damn it! Ginjo said it was hollow power so he thought his fullbring was just manifestation of his shinigami-hollow power.

_"Ignore Him, "_ said Zangetsu impatiently. He already asked the albino boy to leave them alone just like he did when Ichigo and him 'trained', but apparently Shiro didn't care. In his defense He said that he followed his instinct, just like every hollow.

_"What Kugo Ginjo describe wasn't Fullbring, it was the catalyst. Hollow and Shinigami can influence human soul's power, shinigami minimalized such thing by creating many restrictions for going to Human World, hollow didn't. That's why fullbring was mostly hollow-flavored in nature"_ Zangetsu finished explaining asked the million dollar question.

_"Now, What is fullbring?"_ Zangetsu stared at Ichigo intently


	3. Chapter 3

Training The New Zanpakuto Chapter 3 : Ichigo's nature

**ICHIGO ENCYCLOPEDIA!**

**"Because this guy's spiritual genetic is more fucked up than fillers!" **said the hollow triumpanthly while Ichigo and Zangetsu stand in the background

**"Today We're talking about fullbring, the utterly lame forgetable power wielded by the so-called ****fullbringer"**Shiro finished as he duck a Getsuga Tensho aimed for his head, courtesy of his normally calm counterpart. Alas, he couldn't get away from a BFS that just finished its job, nailing him to the wall.

Ichigo was still shocked by the sight when Zangetsu start explaining, The Quincy power apparently holds faith in the hollow instant regeneration.

Or He just didn't care.

_"Fullbring or Manifestation art is a human art of awakening, transforming and manipulating of foreign powers. It worked by enhancing the capabilities of reishi inside everything with human reiatsu"_ Zangetsu explained using hologram made of reishi, the perk of quincy power, while Ichigo was impressed by the hologram. He thought that quincy power was just like that. Ishida style bug spray. But now, seeing Zangetsu made hologram with his power, Ichigo had to admit.

It's Awesome

_"That's how Kugo Ginjo who was no longer shinigami still have access to his shinigami powers like bankai. He did it by bringing out his zanpakuto spirit via his fullbring, transformed it, and then merged it with the power of his cross. Similar to how I done it when I pretend to be yours, only I use my own spirit weapon as the container"_ Zangetsu stopped for a second, reminded of his memories. Memories when he pretended to be something else.

_"Quincy, gemischt or Echt, Pure or Mixed, can't have a true fullbring. The shinigami power will be negated by his/her quincy power and the hollow power will poison and erode their body, what their fullbring do is merely enhancing the quincy power" _The old man finished the basic, not amused by Ichigo's stupid expression.

**"Except You"**Said shiro while he removed the reishi blade and tossed it to the side

_"Exactly, the fact that you have all four of them and each of them fused since the day you were conceived. Made the powers no longer the same when they were pure. The shinigami part mixed with hollow, and the quincy with human. Human and quincy are close in nature. Human can awake, transform, and manipulate foreign power just like quincy can absrob and transform reishi into his"_ said Zangetsu. He remembered memories that was both his and not his. The memories of Yhwach when he found the 'fullbringers,' only at the time it wasn't called fullbring. He remembered the falsch quincy. Humans in close proximity of a quincy village that developed similar power to the real deal. In the end Yhwach killed them out of pride.

Either that, or Yhwach would grant power to the strongest of them.

**"Hollow and shinigami were close as they are both transformation of soul and both wield the power of 'heart'. Hollow wear it on the outside as a mask and Shinigami wear it as a blade" **added Shiro, It was instinctive knowledge. All about hollow power is instinct after all.

_"The human power and the shinigami ones acted as the bridge that separated them. The shinigami part bound the power of hollow and the human part transformed the power of hollow into something not poisoning to the quincy. There is more to this, but I doubt you want to hear it seeing your drool, Ichigo"_ said Zangetsu as he walked to the almost-sleeping-while-standing Ichigo, disappointed.

**"The King doesn't understand shit Old man, he only understands things when he faces it head on" **said Shiro grinning . For once the being agree with the hollow. It's one of the few things they agree with.

Not Ichigo, Oh no sir not Ichigo. He cursed the hollow as the manifestation of quincy said one, no, four words that almost made him wished he wasn't training with the old man.

_"Quincy Vollstandig : unheilige Beschützer"_

a towering black reiatsu explode as soon as Ichigo realized the magnitude of how deep in shit he was. Shiro was no longer in the area as The pillar of black light crushed to the ground and the surrounding building was being torn, revealing a teen Zangetsu with his iconic cloak, one dark, withering wing on the right, and skeleton-like wing on the left. Above his head was a black quincy zeichen. The no-longer old Zangetsu then produced a black sabre with tsuba like Tensa Zangetsu's.

"Let me guess, I have to beat you to learn that" said Ichigo pointing with his sword to Zangetsu's wings.

Zangetsu nodded slightly and ready his sword.

"I guess You and Shiro does have a few things in common" said Ichigo, smiling as he ready his quincy-fullbring blade.

Author's note

unheilige Beschützer : Unholy protector

Falsch Quincy : false Quincy

BFS : Big fucking sword


End file.
